VIVA UK
VIVA UK & Ireland war der Ableger von VIVA Deutschland in Großbritannien und Irland. Der Musiksender gehörte zur britischen Viacom und hatte seinen Sitz in London. Geschichte 2009: Sendestart Am 26. April 2009 ging VIVA UK & Ireland auf Sendung und ersetzte fortan alle Frequenzen des brittischen Ablegers des Musiksenders The Music Factory (TMF), welcher eingestellt wurde. Gestartet wurde mit einer exklusiven Live-Performance von Alexandra Burke, in der sie ihre Single Bad Boys sang. Das erste Musikvideo, das gespielt wurde, war The Spell ''von ''Alphabeat ''in der Sendung ''The Official UK Chart Show Top 20, moderiert von Sarah-Jane-Crawford. 2010: Noggin und andere Sendezeiten VIVA UK & Ireland sendete zunächst 24 Stunden. Von 7:00 Uhr bis 9:00 Uhr sendete wochentags Noggin, ein Programmfenster für Kinder, vergleichbar mit Nick Jr. in Deutschland. Dieser Programmblock existierte schon seit 2006 auf TMF. Im März 2010 stellte man diesen Programmblock ein und änderte auch die Sendezeiten von VIVA UK. Fortan wurde nur noch von 09:00 Uhr bis 18:00 Uhr gesendet. Später wurde die Sendezeit weiter gekürzt und man sendete nur noch zwischen 09:00 Uhr und 15:00 Uhr. In der restlichen Zeit sendete man Teleshopping-Formate. 2011: Neues Bildformat Am 19. September 2011 begann VIVA UK & Ireland im 16:9-Format zu senden. Die meisten Sendungen, die im 4:3-Format gedreht wurden, wurden auf das 14:9-Format gestreckt. 2013: VIVA UK & Ireland wird frei empfangbarer Sender Seit dem 28. März 2013 ist VIVA UK & Ireland über Astra 2A (28,2° Ost) frei empfangbar. Damit steht er nun in Konkurrenz zu vielen anderen frei empfangbaren Musiksendern auf dieser Position. 2014-2015: Spike verdrängt VIVA auf Freeview Am 8. Oktober 2014 gab Viacom bekannt, VIVA auf der landesweiten DVB-T-Plattform Freeview größtenteils durch einen brittischen Ableger des US-Senders Spike ersetzen zu wollen. Seit April 2015 sendet Viva über DVB-T nur noch von 9 bis 11 Uhr morgens; in der restlichen Zeit sendet seitdem Spike. Die bislang gesendeten Reality-Sendungen nahm Viva danach aus dem Programm und sendet nun ausschließlich Musikvideos. Über die Satellitenplattform Freesat sendet Viva allerdings weiterhin 24 Stunden am Tag. Seit dem 2. Oktober 2015 sendet VIVA auf Freeview wieder von 5:00 Uhr bis 18:00 Uhr und auf allen anderen Plattformen weiterhin 24 Stunden. 2018: VIVA UK & Ireland wird durch MTV OMG ersetzt VIVA UK & Ireland stellte seinen Sendebetrieb am Mittwoch, den 31. Januar 2018 um 6:00 Uhr ein. Das letzte Musikvideo, das gespielt wurde, war ironischerweise VIVA Forever von den Spice Girls. Die Einstellung des Sendebetriebs geschah unangekündigt. Am 14. Februar 2018 sendete auf dem VIVA-Sendeplatz MTV Love. Der Sender sendete nur am Valentinstag, auf den er auch fokussiert war. Vor und nach dem 14. Februar wurden Trailerschleifen gesendet. Am 1. März startete dann der neue Sender MTV OMG. VIVA UK & Ireland war der letzte VIVA-Ableger außerhalb der deutschsprachigen Länder. Sendungen (Auswahl) Zuletzt sendete VIVA UK & Ireland ausschließlich Musiksendungen. Vorher wurden allerdings auch Cartoons und Reality-Shows ausgestrahlt. Musiksendungen: * Viva The Hits! * The Official UK No.1 * The Official UK Top 40 * The Official UK Download Chart * The Official Chart Update * This Week's Viva Top 20 Sonstige: * Catfish:The TV Show * Pretty Little Liars * Brooke Knows Best * Celebrity Deathmatch * The City * Cream Lemon * The Dudesons in America * The Hills * Jersey Shore * Hogan Knows Best * Fly Girls * Blonde Charity Mafia * True Beauty * New York Goes to Hollywood * Run's House * Daddy's Girls * Suck My Pop * My Super Sweet 16 * America's Best Dance Crew * South Park * Punk'd * The Hard Times of RJ Berger * Jackass * Scarred * Two and a Half Men * 16 and Pregnant * The Osbournes * A Shot at Love with Tila Tequila * Scream Queens * Bromance * MTV Cribs * Dirty Sanchez * Hulk Hogan's Celebrity Championship Wrestling * Pants Off Dance Off * Community * Teen Cribs * The Official UK Chart Show * Slips * The Fresh Prince of Bel Air * Crash Canyon * Daria * Beavis and Butt-head * Whitney * Bellator MMA * My Wife and Kids * That '70s Show * Brickleberry * Fred: The Show * Scrubs * Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps * Neighbours * Home and Away * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Penguins of Madagascar Moderatoren * Sarah-Jane-Crawford * Kimberley Walsh Weblinks *Offizielle Website Kategorie:Fernsehsender Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Irland Kategorie:VIVA-Fernsehsender